What Dreams May Come
by Sparklagal
Summary: Jubes is having strange dreams and Logans missing. You can guess someones up to no good. Woth Remy, Nick Fury and Jubilee's future self along for the ride, it's inevitable that there be some chaos... Or a lot. co-written by Kawaii SL and myself with help


What Dreams May Come

What Dreams May Come

By Sparklagal, Kawaii SL, and various other authors

Disclaimer: We don't own em', if we did Jubes would be a full-fledged member of the X-men. So don't sue, please, with sugar bombs on top?

Note: Thank you so much Roxy, Khaki, and Barrow! You helped make this story possible!

************

His dreams were his only sanctuary, the only

Place he could escape the hate and coldness of the world.

Because she was in his dreams. The only clue to his past was a mysterious young woman who has some strange connection with him. He just couldn't figure out what the h*ll it was.

Jubes was mad.

"Let me get this straight. He's been gone for 5 months and you didn't even call me?!?!"

" Jubilation calm-"

"DON'T CALL ME JUBILATION!" Jubes was fuming. How could anybody be so stupid? They were a f*cking group of idiots! At least one of them should have figured something was wrong! "Jubila- Jubilee don't worry we will go and find him."

"Wrong! I'm going!" She stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

She stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door closed.

"Gawd, I just can't believe em. What the heck are they on? They're all so darn clueless it ain't even funny!" she fumed.

"It's normal for him to leave without warning," they said. "He never tells us were he's going";

"Never tells us when he's coming back"; "wolverine can take care of himself" they insisted.

"What the heck do they know anyways?" Jubes started stuffing some clothes into a small duffel bag.

"They now nothing, that's what they know!! He woulda left some word, given some indication where he had gone. No matter what he'd never let down his friends...at least not me. Somethin' musta happened, somethin' bad. I just know it."

She zipped up the duffel bag, threw it over her shoulders and made her way to her window. She slid out of it and made a mad dash across the lawn and out the black iron gates.

"Don't worry, Wolvester. I'm comin'."

As she stood, holding her duffel outside the gates of the mansion, she wondered. Ok, so now where do I look for him. The trail is five months old; he could be anywhere.'

She sat on her duffel and closed her eyes, thinking back to the dreams that had started this whole adventure. The dreams that had caused her to pack up and leave school to check on the Wolvester days ago. The dreams that made her know he was in trouble.

In them, he was running, away from a large decrepit building, through a more decrepit city. He didn't know where he was; he didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away.

She played through the dreams, her eyes closed, looking for any landmarks. Anything that would give her an idea of where he was. Then, she saw it, off in the distance. A futuristic needle pointing to the sky. She knew that building. Thank heavens she'd started watching that new show, Dark Angel. It was the Space Needle. Logan was in Seattle.

Khaki

"Seattle...Seattle," she kept mumbling to herself.

What was he doing in Seattle? She didn't remember watching nor hearing anything big happening there.

What could have possibly motivated him to go there?

//Think, Jubes, think...why? Where can I find

Some info on what could be happenin'?//

She let out a frustrated sigh and took out her laptop that she had stuffed into the duffel bag along with her clothes. She rummaged through her coat pocket took out her cell phone and hooked it up to the comp.

"Wait till Em gets her cell phone bill next month," she lightly smirked to herself at the picture of Frosty flipping out at the cost. Not that it would make a dent in her bank account anyhows.

//There must be somethin' about it on the net. There has to be. Of course, if it's somethin' top secret I doubt it'd be floatin' about so anyone could get their grimy hands on it. Maybe...maybe if I were to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D., that's it!!! If anyone would know somethin' they would. Now to do it without getting detected.// her mouth formed a thin line as she concentrated over her task. It would be tough not getting caught.

Nothing, There was nothing so far. Jubes put the laptop down so she wouldn't blast it. She let out a frustrated sigh. Then it caught her eye, down in the corner of the screen was a was a small red blink that periodically lit up for attention. Jubilee clicked on it and discovered a note that had been sent to her via e-mail. The note simply said:

Meet me in at the wharf.

//OMGOMG!!! Could S.H.I.E.L.D. have found out what I was doing? No way. Only way they could have traced me would've been if Pryde was still working for em and she hasn't been for some time now. And besides if they managed to figure out someone hacked into their system, which is sooo not even possible, they would only find that it was done from inside their own compound. So who the heck could that message have been from?// 

She was about to turn off her laptop when something else caught her attention. There was a file that she hadn't noticed before. She opened it up and quickly scanned the file. It didn't make any sense to her but she did pick up one word, the only word that mattered right now: Seattle.

She had to get off their system before they found her out.

//Please, oh please, let there be a disk in the drive. Please!!//

She checked out the drive and found a disk there. She let out a sigh of relief and pressed the download key and waited until it saved on the disk.

//Come on, come on!!! I'll read this baby on the plane ride over to Seattle.// She was beginning to panic but was stopped when the computer beeped. Mission accomplished and she still had a few minutes to spare before they would have detected her.

//Now to go figure out what that message was all about and than it's all Seattle. Wait till I get my hands on those sorry excuse for losers that have done whatever it is to Wolvie.// 

She was gonna give a new meaning to "payback's a b**ch".

Jubilee carefully made her way towards the wharf. As she approached closer to her destination she went into full x-men mode. She become aware of everything around her putting up every defense she had ever learned.

She looked out over all the ships keeping a safe distance from all the activity-taking place. She stiffened a little when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Who are you, what ya want, and what ya know?" Lee said slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder, her fists glowing ready for whomever or whatever was behind her. 

"Remy?!?!" She said at the person standing behind her.

"P'tite? What de hell are ya doin here?" "I could ask you the same question." He opened his mouth. Then closed, opened it again. "I be lookin' for Logan. Why?" "I am too! And here I thought that all the X-men were thick."

"Oui. Amazing isn't it?"

"They amaze me some times." So the firecracker and the Swamp rat decided to team up and find the Feral.

"Ummm...so I take it that you weren't the one that sent me the message over the comp?" Jubes asked a bit confused.

"Non. It wasn't me. In fact I received a message to meet someone her myself, p'tite." Gambit walked over and stood next to her.

"Hmmm...So who could it be? He or she or whatever it is better show up fast or else I'm like so gone."

"Kids, they're so impatient now a days."

They both turned around to face the person who had just spoken.

There was a woman behind them. The surprising thing was that it looked exactly like her, only older.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it? I'm a clone."

"Your older then me."

"I was advanced."

"Dat be obvious." Remy said looking her up and down. She shook her head disgusted. "I didn't turn out quite the way Sinister expected me to." She smiled coolly. "Sinister- made you?" Jubes sounded amazed. "He doesn't understand the things that make a human, but that's not important right now, we have to find Logan." She paused "Hell I can't do this to you. I'm not a clone I'm from the future." Jubes gasped.

"The reason Wolvie and I are back here was S.H.I.E.L.D. is planning to kill both of you, which means no Logan and I in the future which means no," She paused again, "No Morgan." Jubes eyes widened. 

"Logan and I-" Future Jubes nodded. Out of the shadows stepped a man. Logan.

Later that night...

"So let Remy get dis straight, you and de p'tite are from de future. You were having strange dreams dat told you dat both of you were in danger. Oui?" "Right." Older Jubes said.

"When Logan and I realized that there might be somethin' behind the weird dreams we both were having, we decided to investigate. Just to be sure. Well, to make a long story short we found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was behind it all."

"But why? Why S.H.I.E.L.D.? Fury and Wolvie are more than just passin' acquaintances." the younger Jubilee interrupted.

"They got to Fury as well," Logan spoke.

"You see, the future we come from isn't all that great. It isn't all the gloom and doom that Bishop and Cable preached about but it isn't that much better either. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the same as the one that's operating now."

"But what be da reason for em ta want you and Wolverine?" Gambit questioned trying to understand everything that was happening.

The other Jubilee sighed, "We can't go into much detail but let's just say that Logan and I and a few others are all that remain of the X-Men. As I said things aren't that pretty back from where we come from."

"Lee and I lead a resistance that's tryin' to stop an all out war. If it happen's, it ain't gonna be pretty. This new S.H.I.E.L.D. is tryin' to start this war. One of their operatives somehow stole a time travelin' device from Forge. He came to take out you, me, and Fury to give S.H.I.E.L.D. a head start on their plans."

"Hmmm...Come on. Killin' Wolvie isn't the easiest thing, ya know!!" the younger Jubes said.

"That isn't the thing to worry about," the older Jubes said narrowing her eyes at her younger self. "This operative isn't just anybody. He's a mutant with incredible fightin' skills to boot. He has the power to temporarily erase someone's memories. If he did this to Wolvie it gives him the needed edge to take him out as well as you and Fury."

"How long does it last?"

"We don't know. But what we do know is that he has gone to Seattle. It'll be the new location for S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as where our resistance will be centered. Somehow he was able to lure both Wolvie and Fury there."

"Jeez, I already know he's in Seattle. Why don't ya try givin' me somethin' I don't know? Like how to locate em after we get there." the younger Jubes mouthed off.

The older Jubilee turned around to face Wolverine and threw her thumb over her shoulder.

"Was I really like this?" she asked him, mild surprise written on her face.

Logan gave a soft chuckle, adoration shining in his eyes. He slanted his head to side as he responded to his wife. "Ya still are, darlin'."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Logan," his wife said as she wrinkled her nose at him.

//Gawd, Wolvie and her...and I are perfect together.// the younger Jubes mused.

The older Jubilee turned to face Jubes and noticed the girl staring at her and Logan. She had an idea of what she was thinking. She gave herself a smile as she handed her the disk in her hand.

"This'll give you all the info ya need when ya get to Seattle. It has the layout of the building, where it's located and a bunch of other stuff ya might need."

"Wait. You two won't be comin' with us," Gambit asked.

"No. We have to go back and make sure things are goin' they way they should be. We gotta make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't get their way." Logan answered. "Besides we're not too sure how stable these time travelin' devices are. Forge made them on short notice. Can't risk bein' stuck in this time period."

Logan got up.

"Listen darlin, I'll go back now, you use the remaining power to quickly check on me. But don't take to long. I lost ya fer to long in the past. Don't let it happen again." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wha?"

"You'll understand later, hand me the laptop." She began typing in things. "Ya see if I tell you to much you'll be able to alter the future more than we're trying to. I mean if the bastard hadn't captured me Wolvie wouldn't have had to use the animal to rescue me, and not be able to get a hold-" She mumbled off leaving Jubes with a vague idea of how Wolvie tells her that he actually loves her, it was obviously not with words.

The older Jubilee finished typing on the laptop and slowly looked up. She was aware that her younger self had been staring at her non-stop for a while now and that Gambit was shuffling a deck of cards unconsciously as he stared at her as well.

It certainly was strange for all of them.

She decided to break the tension. "Alright, I think it's about time we headed out towards the airport and got our collective butts to Seattle. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get Logan out along with Fury." she said in the voice she usually used when she was giving orders to the resistance.

"Since when has the p'tite been so mature and composed? That non be like Jubilee." Gambit said. This earned him a scowl from the younger girl.

She smiled at him the way someone would who was reminiscing with an old friend. "Call me Lee. It'll be a lot easier that way. And I am older, even older than you Gambit, so don't be surprised that some measure of maturity has found it's way to me."

"Ol-der? Just how old are you?" Jubilee asked her eyes narrowing at herself.

"Don't worry none. I'm still a woman in my prime and don't you forget it!"

"Dat be for sure." Gambit spoke softly as his eyes scanned her.

Lee let out a soft chuckle. "Same ol' Gumbo. Just how I like ya. Come on. We're wasting time and time isn't somethin' we have very much of." she packed up the laptop handing it to Jubilee to stuff in her duffel bag and took the few provisions she had brought along with her.

They managed to hail a cab and arrived at the airport in no time. She ran towards the terminal with Jubilee and Gambit at her heels.

"Wait chere. We still be needin' da tickets."

"Don't worry bout it, Gambit. I got it covered." Lee told him over her shoulder.

"But how? We didn't..."

"Because I'm just good like that in any time period." Jubilee told him with a devilish grin clearly displayed across her face.

Gambit just nodded his head and followed the two

women on board the flight.

The flight was pretty uneventful at first until Logan (older) came out of the bathroom. "Hey." He said plopping down next to Lee and kissing her on the cheek. Remy and Jubes just stared.

"Saves air-fare." He explained. "I thought I was going to be the-" "Naw. Bish thought I should come back for a while." They kissed again. Gambit and Jubes continued staring.

.

Once they arrived in Seattle they made their way to the old building that was going to be the new headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. The place seemed perfectly abandoned. But as they got closer they were able to see all the guards hiding throughout the place. Jubilee, Gambit, Lee, and Wolverine proceeded to make plans has to how to infiltrate the place.

A few hundred miles away from Seattle sat a lone man perched at a barstool. The bar was quiet; empty except for a few stragglers here and there. He starred at his full glass of beer.

It had been like this for weeks. Bar after bar, beer after beer. Ever since he had escaped from his capturers that's all his life had been. Life...his life. He didn't remember a blasted thing about his life. He didn't even know his name, nothing. Except for the recent events he was a complete blank. His hand slowly tightened itself around his glass of beer unconsciously.

He couldn't take this any more. Not knowing who he was...living only to escape the people who had done this to him. Knowing that he would rather die than return and not knowing what reason he had to continue living for.

His eyes glazed over. No, no he did know what reason he had to live for. For her. Only for her. The only time he got any peace, any sense of security was when he dreamed of her. Of her laughter, her smiles, the sparkle in her eyes, they way she could brighten up a room, they way she could brighten him with just a look. Even when she threw a temper tantrum or was endlessly huffing about something. Only then did he have peace.

He slammed his fist near his beer. He let out a sigh and then gulped down his beer in one swallow.

How pathetic could he be? He was fantasizing about a woman in his dreams. But he knew she wasn't a fantasy. There were too many scenes with them together, to many emotions between the two for it to have been just a fantasy. She was real, she had to be. And he felt that she was in trouble. Real big trouble. He had to find some way of getting to her. But how?

They decided that Lee should go in first. Logan didn't like that idea very much. She walked in. It was very quiet. She checked around for cameras and disconnected the few that were there. She walked back out.

"Ok the coast is clear." Logan didn't like this. It was waaaay to easy. Suddenly he felt his senses dull.

Terror gripped him as he realized what it was.

"They have inhibitors!!!!"

A couple hundred miles away Logan woke up with a

start. She was in danger! Something's wrong,

were

the first thoughts in his mind.

He couldn't think of what to do. He had no idea where to start looking for her never mind actually finding her. He got out of bed and walked towards the window. He rested his forehead against the cool glass as his hands supported him on either side of the window.

"Damn!" he muttered. "Where the heck are you darlin'?"

At the compound Jubilee, Gambit, and Lee were all trying out their powers just to double check what Logan had said.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. None of them could summon their powers.

"Crap!! How did they get their gruby lil' hands on those inhibitors?" Jubilee asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, p'tite. But dis sure isn't helpin' us at all," Gambit answered.

"It's just a momentary set back. We'll just have to find where they keep their ammunition stocked and use em."

Gambit and Jubilee both starred at Lee in disbelief.

"Ya want us ta use guns,chere?" Gambit was in shock that Jubilee of any time period would come up with such a suggestion. Gambit himself didn't have a problem with it. If it came down to it than he would but he was more worried about Jubes.

"There is no other way. There are more of em than there are of us. We gotta do this before they get their plans rollin'." Logan said making eye contact with Jubilee.

"But...but guns? We can't. X-Men don't use em. We have to fi..." Jubilee was cut off as Lee's hands clamped down on her shoulders shaking her a bit.

"Listen ta me!! We have to do this any way we can. There is no other way. You've gotta get ova this I-can't-hurt-anyone' way of thinking. Got that? You're keepin' yourself back from your full potential and more importantly puttin' those round you in danger. That's the whole reason ya decided ta go ta Gen x, remember? This is one of those times where you can't hold yourself back. People we all care about depend on us setting things right in this time period. We deal with the consequences later," Lee softened her voice when she noticed Jubilee's look of horror. "I know, it's not somethin' I wanna do either. I down right hate it. If we can locate where they keep the inhibitors to disconnect em, fine, we'll do that but if we can't...we don't have much time to go lookin' for it all over the compound. I love my friends...my family too much to have anything happen to em. Sometimes we just have ta pick the lesser of two evils. It doesn't make it right, but it sure makes it better than what it would have been if we didn't."

Lee let go of Jubilee's shoulders and starred at her waiting for her reaction. Jubilee knew she was right.

About everything. She had to stop holding herself back. She had to protect those she cared about and all those who counted on her whether they were in the present or the future.

She let out a sigh and nodded her head. They began to formulate a plan.

Logan decided to start in the only place he knew her: His dreams.

Logan went back to them, meditating, finding and

dissecting every clue. He sighed as the image of

the

space needle came to him.

She was in Seattle. What was she doing there? Had they captured her as well? Had...had she gone looking for him? Even though he knew it was a horrible thought he silently wished that indeed she had gone looking for him because she missed him just as much as he was missing her right now.

He had to get back to Seattle and find her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Those guys were playing for keeps and they could very likely hurt her.

His claws popped out as he thought about her

being hurt and

the god-awful things they could possibly do to

her. He wouldn't be so merciful as he had been

when he

had left.

Jubes woke up. She was on a cold metal table with electrodes strapped under her clothes. She noticed that Lee was next to her. She looked like she was still unconscious. But strangely she didn't have a mark on her. Jubes could remember her being hit many times but she only remembered a little blood. And then it hit her. Lee had a healing factor!

"I gave it to her." Jubes' thoughts were

interrupted by Logan on the table to the left to

her.

"How did you manage to do that?" She asked him softly.

"Sorry darlin' but I can't tell you that." He said shaking his head a bit.

"Right. Well then, can you tell me how we wound up here tied up and everything? I can only remember a few stuff and none of it makes too much sense right now."

"My memories are pretty much shot like yours." Logan turned his head and looked over at the table next him. Jubilee heard someone groan from that area and could only assume that it was Gambit. From what she gathered from her screwed up memories Gambit had gotten the worst of it.

"Remy! Remy can you hear me?" She shouted softly at him.

She heard some muffled murmurings but couldn't make anything else out. She struggled against the restraints fear building up her over her friend. "He's all right. He's just a little out of. Let him get his bearings and he should be fine." "Says you, mon ami. I on de other hand am not so sure." Gambit tried to raise himself off the table but soon stopped due to his restraints and the intense pain that shot through his head. "Ouch!! Man, I feel like a mack truck just hit me." Lee said her voice a tad shaky. "Lee, darlin', are ya all right." Logan couldn't help the sigh of relief he omitted when he heard his wife's voice.

"Yea, yea, fine. Just peachy. Where are we by the way?"

"No idea. But it'd be nice to find a way outta here before those creeps come back." Jubilee answered.

"I got dat covered, p'tite." Gambit said. They all looked over at him. Only Logan was able to see what he was doing. Gambit pulled out a thin piece of wire from his glove and proceeded to pick the lock that was restraining his hand. After a few seconds his hand was free and worked on his other restraints. A couple of minutes later he had hopped off the table and started working on Logan's restraints. When they were all free they looked around looking for the exit out of the stuffy room. "From my jumbled up memories I vaguely remember where the main control panel to the inhibitors are. If I can make it down there I can disable them." Lee said quietly.

"I'm comin' with you, darlin'. Jubes, you and Gambit try and see if you can locate Fury and me. You'll meet up with you in an hour." Jubilee and Gambit nodded their heads in unison. Lee and Logan made their way out of the room and head left down the hallway.

Jubilee and Gambit headed right. As they passed a few doors they heard some muffled voices behind one of them. The door was cracked open a tad. They stood silently outside the door and tried to make out what was being said.

"I can't believe he came back," a gruff voice said.

"Yea, we're darn lucky. I thought that when Wolverine escaped we were gonna hafta tell the Boss about it.

He would've ripped us to shred. Now we got him back and I just checked on Fury. They're not going anywhere until the Boss decides to move em." The second voice was answered. "But how do explain those three other people we caught? Whatta they want?" The first voice spoke again.

"Who cares? We can just say they were

trespassing. Boss'll probably just want us to

kill em off which is

fine by me."

"Right."

All they heard was silence after that. Gambit motioned for Jubilee to follow him quietly past the door.

When they were out of hearing range they stopped and looked at each other.

"Gambit, they thought that the Wolverine they caught along with us was the one from this time period.

That means that our Wolvie isn't here. He must have escaped." Jubilee didn't know whether to be relieved that her Wolvie had gotten away or upset because now they had no clue where to look for him. "It seems that way, p'tite. But first we gotta get Fury outta here then we'll meet up with Lee and Wolverine and see what to do afterwards."

They continued down the corridor looking for any

possible place they could have locked up Nick

Fury.

Logan stole the first Harley he saw. It wasn't hard. He somehow knew how to do it. He was at the moment speeding in to the city at top speed. Dodging cars left and right he had nearly gotten killed 4 times, Life at the moment though, didn't seem to important.

Lee silently walked around the corner. She walked right up to the guard Logan and her had seen and smiled at him.

"Hello! Do you think you could tell me where the main computer is?" She gave him a roundhouse kick before he could respond and knocked him flat.

She disarmed him and threw Logan the gun. He shook his head. In all the heartache and suffering they'd seen. She could still make the people she knocked out sit up and think what the f*ck was that?!?' He chuckled as they continued down the corridor.

Lee finally found the main computer room. There were several guards, which Logan quickly disposed of.

Lee fiddled around with the control panel until she managed to find the correct code that allowed them entrance into the room. She walked up to where the inhibitors panel was and began to deactivate it as Logan kept watch; every once in a while stealing a glance at his wife with admiration.

Jubilee and Gambit, on the other hand, where having a bit of a problem finding Fury. The building had turned into a labyrinth to them and they couldn't figure out whether they were coming or going.

After going down a corridor that looked exactly like the previous one they were in, they found it heavily populated with guards. Something that they hadn't seen in any of the other hallways they had been in.

Gambit and Jubilee nodded at one another as they quietly walked up to the two guards that stood on either side of the door, their backs to them. They knocked them out quietly without any problems. They then proceeded to put on the guard's uniforms after they dragged the two bodies into one of the closed doors. Gambit took a quick glance around and then motioned for Jubilee to follow him into what appeared to be a jail cell.

Inside they found an unconscious Fury "Bingo." Jubes said and began to take off his restraints.

Suddenly while they were disconnecting the inhibitors Bishop appeared.

"Jubilee, Logan, You both have to come back immediately!"

"What?" Lee said.

"Bish we ain't finished yet."

"That may be but the base is under attack, we must go." Logan looked worried for a second. "Do ya think they'll be able to handle it?"

"Hope so." Lee said as they both disappeared.

Jubilee started slapping Fury's face to get him to wake up. They needed Fury conscious and thinking if they were going to escape the compound.

After one last hearty whack from Jubilee, Fury sat up taking a blind swing at his assailant. If it wasn't for the fact that Fury was still a bit incoherent and if Jubilee wasn't as quick the impact would have been deadly.

Fury took a look around as his vision came back into focus. He immediately recognized the faces of Jubilee and Gambit.

"Well, it took you guys long enough to get here," he said haughtily rubbing his eyes with his palms. He fingered his bruised cheek and narrowed his eyes at Jubilee.

"Hey, sorry dude, but you're way too heavy for use to lug you around. It was either that or dragging your sorry butt around and that would take forever," she said defensively although she looked a bit sheepish.

Fury was about to responded but the sound of running footsteps and an alarm quickly silenced him.

"We have ta go back and find the p'tite and Logan before all hell breaks loose," Gambit commented.

"Do you think they were able to disengaged the inhibitors?"

"Let's find out." Gambit pulled out a card from his trench coat and charged it. He gracefully threw it at the guards coming towards them. A loud boom resonated throughout the compound.

"Well, that was great," Fury sarcastically said, "you could have waited and seen if we could have escaped unnoticed."

Gambit shrugged. "Not mon style. We best be finding the others quickly before the rest come."

Lee looked hesitantly at her husband and than back at Bishop when they returned to their normal time. She walked up to Logan.

"Someone has to tell em what has to be done." She lifted a finger to his lips when he was about to protest, "I'll be back in a flash don't worry." The building that they were in shook from a nearby blast. Logan caught Lee as she stumbled forward.

"Lee..."

"I promise, it'll take just a sec and then I'll be back to kick some scum butt," she smirked at him.

"You better. I'll wait here for ya." He embraced her and gently kissed her.

She stepped back and reached for the device from Bishop. A second later she was gone.

Lee appeared around the corner from Jubes and Remy. An explosion rocked the hall. "Don't waste any time do they?" She muttered as she ran down the hall and around the corner she dodged another card.

"Jeez! What're ya trying to do? Kill me?!?!?"

She said as she rushed over to Jubes. "I only have a little bit of time here so shut up and listen. The disk I gave you has the information you'll need to give to Xavier. He'll understand. It also has some clues to the future so just in case this doesn't work, you can at least save the X-men that die. If it works then it won't be there. Since it never would have happened."

The running footsteps we heard was the current timeline Logan breaking into shield headquarters and setting off the alarm while doing it. He was searching for Jubilee with guards chasing him. And he found her. Because just as he rounded a corner he saw what he thought was Jubilee. He follows her and then does a double take because he doesn't believe what he is seeing. "There are two of you? Well then, which one of you is my Darlin?" he asks.

"Logan!" he hears two voices exclaim at the same time.

Barrow

"Crap," Lee spat out. "There is no time for this. Obviously there is no time to go into details."

She turned her attention back to Jubilee while Gambit and Fury tried to keep the guards away. Logan just kept staring not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Listen, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's name is Marshall, Roman Marshall. Whatever you do try and get him back to my time. He has a small time dispersing device around his wrist the same as I do. Get close enough to him to deactivate it and in a worst-case scenario destroy it. But don't...don't kill him. Send him to us alive. Understand?!?!?! He can only effect your memories with his powers when his within a 300 yard radius of the person so watch out for that as well."

Jubilee was in a trance. She desperately wanted to run to Logan but she also had to listen to what Lee was telling her.

"All of Marshall's info is on that CD." She looked over at Logan and gave out a sigh. "It seems that Logan and Fury and yourself–err, myself live, keep it that way. Got all this, oh never mind. Just read the darn disk. I gotta go back now. They need me, the resistance base is under attack." She placed her hand on Jubilee's shoulder and looked over at Logan once again and then back at Jubes. "It looks like Marshall wiped Logan's memory. It'll come back eventually but it's better sooner than later. Help him out with that."

She winked at Jubilee when she said the last statement.

"I'll see ya soon," she stepped back and gave Logan a dazzling smile and then she was gone.

"All right. Now I think it's about time we get the hell outta here," Fury shouted as he and Gambit where forced to back track because of the growing number of guards.

"Right. C'mon Wolvie, it's about time we blow

this joint." She paffed the nearby wall, grabbed

Wolverine's

hand, who's face still held a confused look, and

ran; Fury and Gambit right behind them.

Jubes couldn't believe that Wolvie's memory had been affected. It seemed that he still knew her, in a sense.

They made it out of the compound just in time to be thrown to the ground from the sheer force of the building exploding behind them. Logan automatically wrapped his body around Jubilee's protecting her from flying debris that might head their way.

Jubilee could hardly breath from both the impact of hitting the ground as well as Wolverine's body covering her's. But she couldn't get rid of how nice it felt to have his arms around her holding her and protecting her. It had been a long time and she had missed it more than the air she breathed.

He finally pulled himself off her once he was confident enough in the fact that everything had settled down.

Gambit and Fury slowly got up as well, no seemed hurt, well except for Fury which was understandable.

"I t'ink dat it's time we went and got ourselves a room to stay in so we can all figure out w'at it is we have to do, non?"

Jubilee started dusting off her clothes and took a look at the men standing in front of her. She nodded her head. "Yea, I think your right, Remy. Fury isn't looking like himself and I'm sure he's dying for some food, huh? And we have to get Logan's memory back and I could honestly use a rest. Then we could like over those files and figure out where this Roman Marshall dude is."

"Well, are we just going to stand here and discuss it or our we going to get moving," Fury asked in his usual demeanor.

"Yea, yea we're moving, we're moving. Geez keep your pants on, man." Jubes said with her own attitude.

Wolverine didn't know what was going on or who any of these people were but as long as she was here with him nothing else mattered. They went to the nearest hotel and checked in for 2 rooms. They went up to one to look at the information. " Uh, how we gunna pay for the rooms?" Gambit asked out loud.

"Jubes you got any ideas darlin?" Wolverine asked. Jubilee just reached into a pocket and pulled out a credit card.

"The X-Men credit card by professor Xavier. Never leave home without it." Jubilee said with a laugh.

"Chere, you stole the Professors credit card?" "You know how much trouble we be in because of that?" Gambit exclaimed.

Jubes shrugged and suddenly seemed to remember that Wolvie was in the room.

Jubilee suddenly focused her attention on Wolverine. A hopeful look came into her eyes as she looked him over from head to foot.

"Wolvie...Logan, are you getting your memory back? Do you remember us?" She inched closer to him.

Wolverine held the sight in front him. She was even more beautiful in the real world than she was in his dreams. Even looking a bit sluggish and worn out, no one could compare to her.

He slowly shook his head stepping closer to her. "No. Have no idea who those guys are," he motioned his head in the direction of Gambit and Fury, "but I do remember you, darlin'. Or at least someone who looks like you, same eyes, same laugh, same beauty, same sense of micheviousness. I know that this'll probably sound like some corny pick up line but...but you're the girl in my dreams. I don't have a flamin' idea of who I am but I...I know you." The look in his eyes were so soft and held so much love aimed at her that she just wanted to run up and embrace him, but she remained still.

"Good grief, Logan. What the heck is this world coming to. You're gonna kick yourself in the butt when you remember the crap you just dished out." Fury said, a smirk spreading across his features. Gambit just held a silly grin looking at the pair. Logan's features darkened as he gave Fury a dirty look.

Jubilee's face turned beat red as she stared at the ground. "You've been having dreams, too. You've been in mine, that's why I came to find you."

"What? You think there some kind of an omen or somthin'" He asked still glaring at Fury and Gambit.

"Oui, Dat what she, Lee, and er- Logan tink." "I thought you said I was Logan." His eyebrows raised.

"You are but we're talking about you and me from the future." He blinked.

"So you and me came from the future and are helping you out?"

"More or less."

Logan brought his gaze back to Jubilee, a confused expression on his face.

"So that lady that was back at the compound who looked like you except older was the future you givin' you a warning about somethin'?"

"Yea, Wolvie. Ya got it." She said closing a the remaining gap between them and placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"No I don't, darlin'. What kind of flamin' freak show is this?" He meant to have it sound threatening but he was all too aware of her touching him, which was doing funny things to his composure.

"Don't worry, mon ami. You'll member in no time."

"That ain't the point, bub. The question is do I want to remember all of you." Once again he jestered towards Gambit and Fury.

"Hmph. Don't you wanna remember Jubilee, here?"

"I all ready remember her. That's all I need."

Logan lifted his hands threateningly up ready to unsheath his claws but Jubilee placed her other hand on his neglected arm and positioned herself between Logan and the other two.

"C'mon guys. We're all tired here so let's go find a place to rest. All right, Wolvie?"

He took a few moments to just look into her eyes nearly losing himself in them completely.

"All...all right,

Jubilee. We'll do it your way."

"Good. Let's get into town and find a place."

Fury grumbled to himself incoherently, Gambit decided to discuss the last things that Lee had told them with Jubilee, and Wolverine walked next to Jubilee never taking his eyes off her afraid that at any moment he would blink and she would be gone. 

They soon realized that the compound they were in wasn't that far away from the outskirts of the city. They managed to spot a cab and hail it down. They scooted into the taxi; Fury riding shotgun while Jubilee sat in the back in between Gambit and Wolverine.

The cab driver took a look at his passengers. Aside from the stray thought that they looked like they had barely escaped an all out brawl he didn't think much of them. He was use to these kinds of customers in his line of work. Jubilee had simply asked the driver to take them to the nearest motel. Most of the ride was held in silence. She noticed how uncomfortable Logan seemed so she decided to do something to alleviate his state of distress.

" So ya not remembering anything else or anyone

else, aside from me that is?"

Logan shook his head as he clenched and unclenched his hands in frustration.

" I just member you and a few memories that I can't seem to make heads or tails outta." 

Jubilee placed a hand over Logan's hands. " Don't worry none. This is only a temp job. Well, um...this guy," she gestured a hand to her left, " is Remy LeBeau codenamed Gambit. He's an X-Man just like you and me." 

" X-Man?" Logan interrupted looking more than a little confused.

" Um...never mind. I'll explain em to ya later. That guy upfront is Nick Fury codenamed, err...he doesn't have one, I don't think." Fury simply grunted in response, his head leaned back and his eyes closed. " Yea, well you and him go back a ways. I'm sure he'll explain it all to ya latta if ya want." 

She didn't continue any further since the cab had come to a halt at a motel. It was actually quite nice or at least a lot better than the one Logan had recently stayed at. Gambit paid the taxi driver as they climbed out of the cab.

They made their way to the front desk were she handed over the Professor's credit card and waited while it was processed through. Jubilee knew that using the card made it easy for them to be tracked down but by the time Professor Xavier received the bill for the motel they would have finished with their mission, Logan would have gotten his memories back, and Gambit, Wolverine, and her would be back at the mansion. Besides the Professor didn't know she had it.

Jubilee was only able to book two rooms, which was all they had vacant. The only saving grace was that each room came equipped with twin beds to their utter relief. Since Wolverine was still uncomfortable with the other two members of the group it was decided that Gambit and Fury would share a room while Wolverine and Jubilee took the other.

Jubes went in to the bathroom to change, That gave Logan some time to think. Everything in him told him that he loved her. Even the animal part. It had a couple ideas Logan wanted to try out. But they were in the middle of something bad here and didn't have time for it. He absentmindedly litup a cigar. Jubilee came out in one of his large tee-shirts. He immediatly reconized his smell on it. Jubilee blushed slightly and climbed in to bed. 

"Oh yeah! almost forgot!" She quickly got up and rummaged through her back-pack. She pulled out a beaten cowboy hat and handed it to him. "This s yours." All of a sudden a memory began to surface.

:::Flashback:::

He peered down at the sleeping figure. Her short midnight black hair was tosseled around, one arm resting on the pillow under her head while the other was curled around a little blue elf. She looked so peaceful, just like an angel would. He held his duffle bag in one of his hands as he gazed one last time at his "lifeline". The girl who had not only saved his life but his very soul. He's eyes softened in awe of how this one slight little girl had managed to touch him when only a hand full of people had. And even those people had not touched all the places in his mind, heart, and soul that she had.

He tore his eyes away from her and placed the letter that he held in his free hand on her night table. With his now free hand he removed the cowboy hat he wore and stared at it a while. He let out a small sigh as a smile fell across his lips. The hat had belonged to him longer than he could remember. Logan left the hat resting on top of one of the head's of the stuff animals next to her bed. There was no one else he wanted more to have it than her. He knew that she would hold on to it until he came back someday.

He quietly exited her room and made his way to his bike were he manually rolled out of the estate so as to night awaken the other members of the mansion.

He dared to take one last look in the direction of her room and saw her standing in front of the window. At first he thought he was just imagining her there but then noticed her lift her hand up to wave to him, his note held tightly across her chest in her other hand. He lifted his own hand as well and gave her a small smile, perhaps a promise to see her again. 

:::End Flashback:::

Logan looked up from the hat and into Jubilee's face, her blue eyes shining at him that complimented the smile she gave him.

Logan looked deep in to those shining eyes. Just with that simple look her smile brightened to the lenghth so it looks like the moon. She was so amazingly beautiful. He carressed the side of her cheek softly. Her small hand reached up and held it in place. She smiled softly at him. Finally they broke away. 

"Night Wolvie." She said as she climbed in to bed.

"Night Darlin-" He said so she could here him. Then as her breathing slowed in to a rhythmic beat he sad softly-

"See you in my dreams-" And turned over to go to sleep.

Jubilee was awakened in the middle of her sleep by a loud scream. She frantically hopped out of bed, taking a defensive stance as she looked around the room. Her sight finally fell on the figure that was sitting up in bed, head buried in his hands. 

She slowly walked over to Wolverine's bed,

making no sudden movements so as to not receive

an unwanted reaction from him.

"Wolvie? Wolvie...Logan are you all right?" She inched closer to his bed an outstretched arm.

He just continued as he was but now as she neared closer and the moonlight making its way through the window she was able to see that his shoulders were shaking. She finally reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wolvie, c'mon tell me what's wrong, please." she tried to keep the quiver from her voice but she couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Out of nowhere an arm hooked around her waist and she was pulled down into an engulfing hug. She gasped slightly but her bearings quickly returned to her. Logan had wrapped her up in his arms pulling her onto his lap his face buried in hair while rocking them both back and forth. 

Jubilee didn't know what to do at first but slowly she brought her arms up and cradled his head as she occasionally stroked his hair in tune to the soothing noises she made. 

"It's all right, Logan. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise," she repeated her mantra over and over. He just held her tighter. 

She continued stroking him and saying soothing words. He eventually calmed down enough so that he didn't have her in a death grip. His dreams had disturbed him deeply. Images of her hurt or dead had swam through his mind until he couldn't take it it anymore. With those thoughts he held her close again, not wanting to let go. to afraid that if he did she would somehow be hurt and end up like in his dream. 

Jubilee continued speaking to him as she slipped under the covers next to him. She stroked the hair out of his face and made him lie down. She kept this up until he fell asleep. But in the night his dreams returned, but somehow different. They didn't scare him the same way, but just as much. He continued to find her moments away before coming in to those terrible positions so close to death, and each time he had been able to save her. But in his dreams as he held her close, he could only think what would happen if he had been one moment late. His sanctuary had become his prison. 

A couple of hours later he awoke to find himself alone in his bed. He took a look over at the bed next to his and found it empty. He quickly got out of his bed and ran over to the bathroom. Empty. Where had she gone to? Was it all a dream? Maybe that's what it was. He hadn't really meet up with her and she was just a figment of is imagination. 

No no she was real. He had held her, felt her warmth and softness, smelled her fragrance in the room all over him. She was real. 

He forced himself to calm down. She probably went over to see Gambit and Fury. Yeah, that's where she went. He silently prayed that it was true. That what had occurred in his dreams wasn't what happened to her. 

As he recalled his dreams from the previous night he bolted towards the door oblivous to him being shirtless and jerked the door open ready to run next door. In front of him stood the one that haunted his dreams. She smiled up at him her hands carrying a tray filled with food.

"Hey, cool. Hm...solved me the prob of trying to figure out how to open the door with all this food. How'd ya know I was standing out here?" 

He stood there looking at her his hand still on the door knob. She probably thought he looked like a fool just standing there. He let out a shrug. 

"Er...ok, just good timing i guess. So are you gonna let me in or are ya gonna let the food get cold?" 

He snapped out of his trance, a sigh of relief at seeing her all right left his lips. Talk about over reaction. He felt like an idiot. 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he moved out the way allowing her to enter the room. He slowly closed the door behind her. 

"No prob, Wolvie. I got us some food. I'm starving. Of course that's probably due to the fact that I don't remember the last time I ate." She let a small laugh as she looked at all the food she brought. "Well, I guess I'm gonna fix that. C'mon over and eat." 

He complied with her wishes and walked over to the small table in the room. He sat down in the chair in front of hers.

"Remy and Fury grabbed somethin' to eat as well so after we're done and all we're gonna meet up and go over the info we have." Logan merely nodded his head. He was still feeling a bit out of it. Jubilee leaned in and

patted his hand softly and then got back to her food.

Later they met at the information desk. "The first thing we should do is rent a car." Jubes said once more reaching in to her purse. 

To Jubilee's chargrin she was told that she wasn't old enough to rent a car. She must have turned 5 different shades of red when they all looked at her. It took everything she had not to go into a hissy fit right there and then.

Gambit volunteered to sign his name for the car. Jubilee was about to make a comment on it but one look from Gambit and she held her tongue until they were out of hearing range.

"Urgh!! How didja manage to get em to let ya sign for it. You aren't 25 yourself buddy!" Jubilee was ticked.

"Now, p'tite, I can't go and spill all my trade secrets, non?" He smirked at her giving her wink. He enjoyed watching her struggling between throwing a fit and remaining composed.

"Bite me, Gumbo. How did you do it?" She repeated again. This time he knew she wouldn't be able to contain it. Especially after the ribbing she got from Fury. Logan just simply looked at her blinking every once in awhile.

"Fake ID, p'tite!"

"Urgh. Why didn't I think to bring mine along.

"Darn!"

She stomped away back to her room although she was able to make out Fury's outburst of laughter and she knew that Gambit had a smug smile stuck on his face.

Once they were back in the room that Logan and Jubilee shared they all put their attention on the disk that Jubilee had inserted into her laptop.

Instructions came on to the screen. She took a double take when she got the pass-word.

My_Wolvie_.

Jubes giggled, she hadn't really changed much in the future. The page the password was on self destructed and in front of her was a mug-shot of "Marshal, Roman". 

The first disk she put in was the one that she had down loaded when she had hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Fury lifted an eyebrow when he noticed this. She had managed to over ride every safety measure that they had established without being detected. She could be very valuable as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent someday. 

"Nice files you picked up there," he said nonchalantly, keeping his gaze on the screen.

"Yeah, they better be after all...the...trouble...oops," her face turned white as she realized that she was showing files she hacked into to the man that runs the organization. She swallowed hard. "Ummm...well, you see, I was just, ya know, I didn't look at anything else. Honest. Er...really...I..."

She was trying to judge what his expression was but she couldn't quite make it out. It looked in between amusement and being impressed. Logan smirked. As Fury looked on as Jubes continued through the information. 

"Male, Thats a bit obvious." 

Jubes was looking through all of the info they had on the guy. Suddenly something occured to Logan.

"Jubes go back to the picture." She looked up at confused. He motoned her to go back. when the picture came back on. Logan looked at it carefully. "I know him." Jubes looked up at him and frowned.

"Are ya sure?" She asked getting a close-up.

"Yes. I -"

::Flash Back::

"So Logan. how are we feeling?" Logan growled and squinted at the man. With the beatings they were giving him it was hard to focus on anything. Physicly or mentaly. Except for Jubes of course. He knew that no matter what they did to him he would always remember her. 

"Not to good hmmm? Well, don't worry. I'll soon make it worse." Logan let out a scream of pain. It felt like his brain was being torn in half. The feeling of his memories slipping away was all to familliar. It was like Weapon X all over again. He kept a hold on one small peice though:Jubes. then he was taken in to inviting blackness. 

::End Flashback::

"- He took my memories."

"You wouldn't happen to remember where he went, would you?" Fury asked as he lit the cigar he somehow found in his possession.

Logan shook his head. "Naw."

"Hmph...naw ya wouldn't. That'd make life way too easy. Can't have that now, can we?" Fury ommitted a halo of smoke from is mouth as he continued to stare at the computer screen.

"How about you, homme? You where dere as well, non? Shouldn't you be knowing something bout where he'd go since you weren't brain washed or nothin'?" Gambit asked as he moved his gaze over to the older man beside him. 

Fury shrugged. "He didn't come and grace me with his presence. I just got to see the mooks he left in charge." 

"Well, when Gambit and I where on our way to break ya out we overheard those umm...'mooks' talking about how this Marshall dude didn't know that Wolvie was gone. So that must mean that he was coming back from where ever he left to go. Maybe when he came back he would mind wash you too," Jubilee reasoned. 

"Yea. But then that would mean he was heading back to the compound. Except there is no compound cause we took care of that."

"Oui."

"Do you remember if those goons might have mentioned when he was coming back?" Logan asked Fury. 

Fury looked straight ahead and appeared to have zoned out, every once in awhile he would swirl his cigar with his fingers. 

"Nope. Can't say that I do. Although it had to be some time soon cause they were making preparations of some sort or another." "We could make sure. For awhile anyways," Logan commented.

"Hey, stop the presses. Hold it just one minute. Or you two suggesting we go back to the compound and just wait around til he shows up? That's even if he shows up! No way Jose! You know how utterly boring that would? Nope. Ain't gonna happen." Jubilee emphatically shook her head, her arms folded across her chest. 

"This might be the only way, darlin'."

"Dey could be right. It won't hurt ta try, p'tite." Gambit agreed.

"The heck it won't. People have been known to die of bordom, ya know? And besides we haven't finished looking over the disk. We could find answers here." She tried to distract them from their intentions. 

"Bring it with you," Fury commented as he headed towards the door. Gambit followed close behind.

"But, but..." she stammered.

"C'mon on darlin'. It won't be as bad as all that," he whispered huskly in her ear as he

lifted her off the chair and onto her feet.

She grumbled a few times as she saw Logan gather her laptop and gently push her towards the door.

"...I don't wanna go," she pouted.

She turned an evil eye to Logan who was chuckling behind her. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and continued to move her towards the others.

Jubilee was in a slight daze so it wasn't the hardest thing in the world to do.

Later

Jubilee grumbled quietly. damn kiss,' she thought to herself glaring at Logan. Everyonce in a while he glanced back at her, smiling. She could never keep an evil eye on because the kiss made her heart melt. All she had to do to forgive him was remember how worried she had been when she had found out how long he had been gone. 

He glanced back at her again. She couldn't help

swooning.

damn man, thinks he's so perfect! Why do I have to agree with him?' Remy noticed the looks that were passing btween Logan and Jubes. He elbowed Fury. Nick looked at him angrily, and then caught one of the glances. He shook his head and turned back to watching the base. 

13 hours! 13 long, boring hours. No, wait. 13 hours, 2 minutes, and 43 seconds. That's how long she had been sitting there, on the tree stump, in the middle of nowhere, with 3 men who didn't seem to mind the fact that they hadn't seen anything nor done anything for 13, hours 2 minutes, and 47 seconds.

Most woman would be exstatic to be in her position. She was the lone woman in a group of three men most women would kill themselves to be within a 100 feet of. Of course Jubilation Lee wasn't a normal woman. And she could care less that she had three very attractive men all to herself. Well, she might care about one. Just one. 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was the main reason she had traveled all the way out there. To find him. To make sure that he was all right. He was her best friend, her confidant, her partner, her...husband? 

A small smile crept over her lips, a sigh making it's way out. No one else noticed the glazed look in her eyes. Or heard the sigh. No one except Logan. He glanced over at her and saw her slowly close her eyes, she hunched over and supported her elbows on her thighs as she craddled her face in between her hands. 

All of a sudden her eyes flew open and she muttered a few colorful words to herself.

What's the matter with you?, she hissed at herself. Daydreaming about Logan wasn't good for her sanity. It was all Lee's fault. Yeah!! And Logan's. Damn, did he have to kiss her? 

She shook her head and reached for the laptop that she had long abandoned next to her on the ground. She flipped it on and reread over the latest info she had managed to find out about the infamous Roman Marshall. 

She sighed. Martial Status:Not married. Not a surprise. Eyes: Brown, Hair: Brown, Skin: Olive, Identifying Marks: Scar on left Cheek, Scar on right arm, identifying number tatooed on arm, number unknown.

Hmmmmmm, that's interesting.

Why would he have a number tatooed? Was it a birthdate, the day he committed his first terriost attack, or what? Hm...they also planted those numbered tatooes on criminals and certain wartime prisoners. Any of these things could be a possible. 

She sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere.

*Ok, Jubes. There's gotta be somethin'. Ya just not lookin' hard enough.* 

She was beyond frustrated. She should be able to find something, anything. She fiddled around going in and out of files, clicking anywhere she could. She hacked her way into the central files trying every trick she knew to gather information.

1 1/2 hours later her persistance final paid off. She came upon a file she hadn't noticed before. 

She quickly scanned it. Her eyes sort of bugged out as she read the information. She made herself reread the information to make sure she had correctly understood it the first time. 

It seemed that Roman Marshall had at one point been an operative of S.H.I.E.L.D., working more undercover than most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was exemptionally good at his job(not that his mutant power didn't help). A few years from now he was to be sent on a special mission. Highly classified. He would be captured by the enemy and imprisoned. S.H.I.E.L.D. however made little to no attempt to free him. 

Perhaps that's why he feels bitter towards them,she thought. She continued reading.

He appeared back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters sometime later, surprising most of the agents.

He was good, heck he's more than good, but how did he manage to escape such a lethal enemy? 

It came to pass that he had somehow convinced them to allow him to work for them, in return he would pass all the information he knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. to them and gather more information as a spy. Jubilee could only assume that he must have gotten the tatoo when he was captured and perhaps tortured. He must have been a spy up until S.H.I.E.L.D. figured it out. But by then it must have been too late and the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. was well on its way. 

"Hey guys I just found some new stuff out about this Marshall dude." Jubilee didn't have much of a chance to tell them what it was. They all looked off into the distance where a rumbling sound was coming from. Jubilee winced as the noise became louder.

Suddenly, the top of the base opened up. Her eyes widened as a giant jet rose out of it. It slowy raised over there heads and flew away. Logan loooked like he'd seen a ghost. 

"Look familiar?" Fury asked him. Logan nodded and watched it fly of in to the distanse

"And de p'tite t'ought dat dis wouldn't work," Gambit said as he winked at her.

Jubilee mouthed the words bite me', which elicited a chuckle from Gambit, before she brought her attention back the jet.

"Where do you remember it from," Fury asked a chargrined Logan.

"Not sure. Just know that I've seen it before."

"Hey guys, how could it have survived the attack from when we were last here when even the compound couldn't?" Jubilee was beyond perplexed.

"They must have kept it in some underground hanger. It's gotta be on autopilot because I doubt anyone would have waited this long to leave." Fury turned around and looked at Jubes before he continued. "See what you can dig up on that baby. It's gotta be one of kind so if you can bypass all the top secret security crap it should be fairly easy to figure out who it belongs to and where it could possibly be going."

Jubilee looked down at the screen of the laptop.

She went through every file again, everyones eyes boring in to her. finally she set down the top.

"Nothing." Fury cursed. Logan just looked at her.

"wolvie? Is something wrong?" He continued looking at herin that strange way.

"Give it here darlin." She handed over the laptop.

"Logan, will you please tel us what the hell your trying to do?" Fury asked as Logans hands flew over the key board. Jubes didn't think he could type so well. 

Wolverine didn't acknowledge any of them, he only glanced at Jubes once or twice.

Jubes followed his hand movments carefully and saw he spelled out the word "Darlin" Jubilee couldn't help giggling. He glanced over at her and shrugged.

"Ya never know." And he pressed enter.

Jubilee almost screamed when a new folder came up. Logan smiled. Gambit chuckled and removed his cigaret

"Look like Lee ain't the only one who programm dis ting." He said chuckling and watching Jubes go to the new file with glee. Only after kissing Logan full on the lips of course. 

She managed to navigate through the file with ease. From what she could tell it was filled with a lot of high security information that would apply to some future projects that were yet to get off the ground.

Fury walked over to her and stood behind her looking over her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice him as she shuffled through document after document. 

She let out a sigh. Nothing on planes of any sort. There high hopes had been for nothing. She was about to claim defeat when Fury's hand clamped down on her shoulder making her jump. 

"Go back to the last document you were on."

"Huh? Which one? This one?" She asked as shuffled back to what she thought was the last document she had reviewed. At this point they all spewed the same stuff to her. 

"Yea," he mumbled as he leaned forward some more. "Check if there is a way to get some more info of this doc." 

Jubilee was about to protest but thought better of it. Might as well as humor him and get it over with, she thought. 

After a few minutes she managed to find a new document that was hidden behind the one she had been on. Bingo, they had hit what they were looking for. 

Fury and her scanned through the document, Jubilee's mouth hanging open, Fury withdrawing his cigar slowly from his mouth. 

"What did you guys find." Logan asked, hating all the waiting he was going through.

"Well," Jubes took a side glance at Fury, noticing is glazed look as his eyes refused to remove themselves from the screen, "it seems that cool little plane belongs to none other than our good friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. Except it's a prototype the S.H.I.E.L.D. from, ummm...Lee's future had been working on. Marshall brought back the plans to it and created one for himself here in this time. It also appears that there is another compound located up north in Canada some place." 

"Does it say where, darlin'?"

"Nope."

"So how are we suppose to find dem if we don't know where to look," Gambit asked.

"They'll come find us," Fury responded as he broke out of his stupor.

"What dat supposed to mean?" Remy asked looking a bit uncomfortable. Jubilee glanced back at him.

"They put a high powered tracking device in Wolvie, They probably'll wait till we get to Canada."

"Are we really THAT predictable?" Remy asked glancing over Jubeses shoulder at the screen.

"No, They just know we got to get this guy for Lee." She answered him.

"Did she ever tell you exactly what was wrong with the future?" Logan asked.

"Not really, I guess she couldn't. You know in "Back to The Future" When they messed up Marty's future by changing the past?"

"Oui." Everyone turned to look at him. "What? It a classic!" Jubes nodded slowly.

"Riiiiggghhhhttttt-" She turned back to the lap-top to avoid eye-contact with Logan. "And Wolvie and I were gonna have a daughter." She mumbled quickly. 

"Say again," Logan asked as his gazed locked onto her bowed head. He wanted her to look up so he could look into her eyes.

"Ummm...it's not important. Really. The thing that is important is rather or not we're gonna go to Canada." She took a quick glance at Fury and Gambit avoiding Logan all together. The look on their faces told her what she needed to know. 

"I guess that answer is obvious. So, the next thing would be to figure out how we're getting there and how to pinpoint the locale of this place." 

"Do ya got a cellphone on ya?" Fury asked.

"Yea."

"Give it here. I'm about to solve our transportation problem."

Jubilee went into her pocket and fished out her phone. She started handing it to his outstretched hand before she pulled back. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"This isn't going to be long distance, is it? Em's gonna kill me all ready when she gets the bill." 

"Don't worry about it."

She gave him the phone hesitantly and watched as he dialed.

"Yea, this is Fury. I need you guys to send me a chopper to Seattle, Washington ASAP. Understood? Good. 15 minutes." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Jubilee. 

"Getting help from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Logan asked.

"Hmph, yea. It's still my organization and I'm still in charge." He replaced the stoogie in his mouth. 

Logan went over and sat down next to Jubilee. She stared more intently at the screen trying to ignore Logan's piercing gaze. 

"What's this about a kid, darlin'?" He asked softly.

Jubilee shrugged, refusing to look at him.

He gently placed his fingers under Jubilee's chin and lifted it up so that she was forced to look at him.

"Darlin'?"

Jubilee sighed. "Lee said that you and her...and me, I mean, have a kid together," she gave a nervous giggle, "weird, right?"

"Whats weird bout it?" He asked still gazing into her eyes. She began to feel slightly red. She giggled nervously again.

"umm- nothing." She said trying to turnback to the computer but Logan kept a firm hold on her. The look in his eyes was so loving, it almost hurt not to embrace him. "

"Will ya kiss him already!!" Gambit shouted at them only to be silenced by Fury. She glanced away quickly. Logan reluctantly let go. 

Logan glared ice daggers at Gambit for the intrusion but Gambit simply shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere. Logan looked at Jubilee who was typing hastily away on her laptop. 

"Jubilee," he said, speaking her name ever so softly.

She stopped in the middle of her movement over the keys and slowly looked at him. 

"Logan," she said, using an affectionate tone as well.

He sighed. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but was having a difficult time getting it out. "Why kind of dreams were ya having that made ya come lookin' for me?" 

Was that what he was orginally going to say, she wondered. "Well, ya know, the typical foreshadowing type a deal. Just you being hurt and my needing to help you." 

"We must be real close if we can sense those type of things about each other even when we're hundreds of miles apart. And we're going to have a kid some day. That tells ya something, don't it?" He asked as he looked at her with a blank expression. 

Jubilee felt the blush coming on again. She can't remember the last time she blushed this much, especially in Wolvie's presence.

"I, I guess, yea," she managed to stutter out.

She saw his head bend lower to meet hers, his lips etching closer and closer. She slowly closed her eyes in anticipation of what she had wanted ever since he kissed her at the hotel. 

Perhaps longer than that.

A loud ringing echoed in her ears. She shook herself to attention as she and Logan stared at one another. She quickly moved at his reach and dashed a look around.

"Well, are you gonna answer that?" Fury asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, the phone." She grabbed it from where she had placed it next to her and stared at it.

Who could it be, she wondered? Emma or Sean. Man, she would be in for a lecture of a lifetime if it was either one of them. It could be one of the other X-Men. She had left rather pissed off. She sighed in frustration. She was 21yrs old and she still was made to feel that she had to answer to them. Only one way to find out. She turned the cell on. 

"Hello."

"Well,?" an unfamilliar voice said on the other side. She raised her eyebrows.

"well what?" There was an exsaspsrating sigh on the other side.

"Are you coming after me or not?" Jubes gasped. She looked over at her companions and mouthed.

It's him.' Logan looked like he was about to grab it out of her hand but she turned away.

"We know its a trick." She said.

"Of course you do! I wouldn't expect any less! But that wasn't my question and I'm afraid I won't be satisfied with that answer." Somehow the voice made her so angry. It was even worse then Frosts. 

"Well, you'll just have to wait won't you?" And she turned off the phone. They were now faced with a new problem. 

How the H*ll did they get her phone number?

"I don't see why you're so amazed that he knew your cell phone number," Fury spoke, seemingly

answering Jubilee's unspoken question, "if you're able to hack into classified S.H.I.E.L.D. files, why do you look surprised that it'd be so easy to find out a cell number? Those are one of the easiest things to find." Fury let out a puff smoke through his mouth as he looked at Jubes. 

"Yea, I guess. It's just...just disconcerting, ya know?"

"Well, mon amis, it look like he be knowing dat we're coming. Dere goes de element of surprise." Gambit spoke shaking his head. 

"Maybe, maybe not. We can still take out this loser even if he knows we're comin'." Logan spoke. 

It landed a few feet from where they were, a man in normal S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform stuck his head out and mouthed for them to come as he gestured with his free hand. Fury broke into a sprint towards the chopper followed by Gambit. Wolverine helped Jubilee gather her things and both ran towards the others. Jubilee seated herself next to Logan as she watched the helicopter lift off the ground. Fury was up front conveying information to the pilot. Now where were they off too, Jubilee thought. Aside from knowing that the compound was in Canada, they had no idea where to start looking. Maybe she shouldn't have hung up on before she had that sort of info. On pure instinct she opened up her laptop. Low and behold there was message left for her. 

Miss Lee:

Seeing as how you hung up on me before I could give you the Werabouts of my base, I thought that I might help you out a bit. Try following the coordinates that are below. It may help you out in finding me. It seems you only enter into your greatness later on in life. What a shame! I, however, do so look forward to meeting you in person once again but instead in this time period.

R. Marshall

Jubilee read the coordinates place at the bottom portion of the note. She scrunched up her nose as she thought about what he had written to her in the note. Only enter into her greatness later on in life'. What kinda bull was that all about. She could feel her anger rising.

She had worked hard to get to where she was today. She had to put up with going to Gen X, even if it was her idea, and being looked over on more than one occassion even when she had more know how than anyone else on the team. Damn!

Logan looked over at Jubilee sensing her change in mood.

"Are you all right, darlin'?" He whispered as he leaned towards her.

"Yeah, fine." She spoke curtly. She stood up and walked over to where Fury was and showed him the note.

He nodded his head at Jubilee, stood up and looked over at the other members aboard the helicopter. Jubilee stood over to his side.

"It seems that Marshall has given us his where abouts," Fury bellowed so as to be heard above the noise of the chopper, "and it's more than obvious that this whole thing is a trap."

"We all ready know dat, Fury." Gambit said.

"Yea well the decision now is how we are gonna go about this since they'll be expecting us."

"We'll do it the only way we can. Just head in and clear em out." Wolverine spoke calmly as he looked straight at Jubilee.

"My thoughts exactly. Now all w-," Fury was suddenly cut off.

"No." Jubilee started drawing everyones

attention to her. "They expect us to go in at night and sneak in. What they most definitely won't expect is us coming in broad daylight without all the espianoge." She lifted her head and looked straight at everyone.

It was silent for a few moments. "Ya know, Jubes, that just might work. At least give us enough time to take them out while they got over the sudden change of plan." Logan smiled at his girl. She never ceased to surprise him.

::Later::

Logan looked at the base nervously. He knew this was there best chance but it still went against all his instinkts to go in at broad daylight. He felt an assuring hand on his soulder. He looked down and smiled at Jubes. She smiled back at him. He was glad he was with Jubes in this. 

He probably would be clawing everything in sight if she was put with one of the other two. He didn't feel all that comfortable leaving her with them. 

The base was very well hidden. Even with the coordinates they were given it still took them longer than expected to find it.

Jubilee looked over the surrounding grounds on which the compound stood. There were at least 300 guards throughout the facility, each armed with what appeared to be a high tech rifles. She spotted Fury and Gambit across from them, which suggested that they had finished their survaliance of the other side of the compound. They made their way over to Jubilee and Logan.

"Well, it's now or never, guys. So?" Jubilee asked.

"Now," was the single word emmitted by Fury as they headed towards the compound doors.

Jubes topped suddenly,

"Wait,"She hissed, "Try not to get within 300 feet of this Marshal guy, Thats where he can take your memories." Logan winced at this. They continued to sneak forward stealthily. When they were less then 20 feet away from the 1st soulder one saw them. "They're here!" He roared, They all went for their guns.

/Well, it took them long enough to figure it out,/ Jubilee thought.

Gambit took out his trade mark cards, charged them, and with a smooth flick of his wrist hurled them towards the oncoming soldiers. He repeated the fluid motion a couple of times more until he decided to extend his staff and preceeded to use it with the agile ability that was all his.

Fury started using some high tech weaponary of his own, hitting target after target.

Wolverine and Jubilee stood side by side as she would fire her plasmoids at the agressors and he would slash them with his adamantium-laced claws.

They inched forward towards the compound doors forcing the soldiers to retreat further into it's confines. They're attack had been a total shock to them. They never thought that anyone would attack them in broad daylight thus their plans fell by the wayside.

He sat there watching the screen that showed the fighting that was taking place just outside the compound. He let out a small snicker as he turned his back to the monitor and headed for the door towards the action.

Jubilee suddenly took hard blow to the side.

Seeing her injured maddened Logan. He ripped through the man who had done it and made short work of other oncoming soldiers, holding Jubes at his side to make sure she didn't get hurt. 

Fury stared in disbelief as Logan plowed through soldiers with one set of claws, and holding up Jubilee. Gambit soon stopped to stare too, hitting any one who happened to come near him. Fury and Gambit trailed behind Wolverine as he moved closer and closer to the entrance. 

By the time the reached the giant metal door, all the men who had been guarding it were either lying unconscious on the ground or had retreated further into the compound. 

As the metalic door made a loud bang after the last retreating solider had gone inside, Logan slashed his claws threw it. The door didn't stand a chance against the admantium claws that came into contact with it. 

Jubilee straightened herself by Logan's side slowly moving out of his arms.

"I'm fine now. It wasn't all that bad," she spoke, a bit disgusted with herself for allowing the hit to make contact with her.

"Are ya sure, darlin'," Logan asked, not knowing if he should believe her. She nodded her head. 

"We've gotta concentrate on finding this guy."

"We still have a bit of an advantage. Their trying to regroup. We should use it while we can," Fury headed down the long corridor followed by Gambit, Jubilee, and Wolverine. 

Logan kept sending worried glances at Jubes. Jubilee was partly happy with all the attention she was getting from Wolvie, and partly mad at her self for getting hit. She decided that ti wasn't al that bad being protected By Logan, as long as he knew that she could also take care of herself.

They traveled through the hallways soldier style. two coming up to through the corridor and covering for the 2 behind them. They weren't meeting anybody and it was making Logan nervous. 

They continued down the hallway until Fury came to a complete stop, a hand lifted up signaling for them to do the same.

Logan could hear the sounds of footsteps running down the corridor that they were about to turn into. He got himself into a defensive position in front of Jubilee as they awaited for them to head into them. A swarm of soldiers halted a few feet away from them. 

"Well, so you have finally made it. Congratulations. But I must say it took longer than I expected," a voice boomed throughout the hallway. 

"Marshall," Logan growled, his claws extended once again.

"I have to admit that I'm quite surprised that I managed to lose Wolverine and Fury from my grips. In the future I would really have no chance against you but I had thought that in the past I would be able to. I seriously didn't think that the great Miss Lee would be much of a challenge in this time. You have proven me wrong, once again, Lee. You never cease to amaze me." 

"Gee, thanks, and in this time period, the names Jubilee," she huffed as she rolled her eyes.

A laugh emmitted throughout the hallway. 

"Same old Lee. Well, no matter. You're all here, even Monsieur LeBeau. So Logan have you managed to regain all of your memories yet? Your mind was stronger than I gave you credit for. But...how will Le–Jubilee muster against it?" 

"Don't you dare get anywhere near her," Wolverine snarled as he took a few steps

forward.

"You're in no position to make demands! Boys, take them."

The soldiers attacked at once. Just when they thought that they had the numbers down to be a reasonable match, a new batch of soldiers would appear. 

Jubilee was doing well against them. Using her powers for the most part but also landing in a few good jabs here and there. However, soon she started to become overwhelmed at the number of soldiers attacking and found herself cornered. She felt a hand slip around her waist and someone's hand covering her mouth. She struggled in her keeper's grips but the hold wouldn't budge. Slowly she felt herself lose consciousness as another mind entered hers. The last thing she remembered was being picked up and heading away from the noise of the fighting. 

Logan roared, fighitng off as many soldiers as possible, they were still verwhelming him though. He tried to look over their heads for Jubes, but she was no where to be seen. With fresh energy he continued fighting he could see the Fury and Gambit were lagging though. 

He could feel his hold on humanity slipping. the feel was both refreshing and horrifying. The fact that his mate was missing made him crazy. He wanted to find the person who took her, and hurt him, badly.

Remy looked over at Logan. The familiar wild look in his eyes gave him a warning.

"Fury!" Remy yelled trying to get his voice over the sounds of battle.

"What?" Came Nicks back.

"It Logan! He gone feral!" Remy hear various curses coming form Nick as he faught his way over to Remy.

Suddenly Logan gave out a roar that was deafening. Remy saw him go down, a smal dart stocking out of his back. Remy himself felt a sharp prick and fell. Nick was the last to go.

Jubilee woke up in a strange room. She looked around everything was so unfamiliar. Where was she, who was she? In her discovery that she couldn't remember anything, several sparks flew form her hands.

What was she?

Over in the corner she heard a low growl, and a muscular form stepped out of the shadows.

She scrunched herself further up against the headboard of the bed as she saw the figure aproach her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that there was a second figure next to the muscular one. He was considerably shorter and slightly hunched over. Were they friends or foes? She didn't know, she didn't know anything. 

"Who...who are you," she questioned hesitantly.

"She's finally awake," the shorter of the two said as he came closer to her, yet she still couldn't make out his features due to the poor lighting in the room. 

The taller one didn't respond but instead placed his arm in front of the other to prevent him from moving closer to her.

"Don't." He moved slowly towards Jubilee and sat himself down on the edge of the bed close to her.

Jubilee moved further away, folding herself up as much as she could with the limited space she had. She looked to her left and then to her right in search of an escape route but she could find none. She whimpered slightly when the man who sat on her bed extended his hand and placed it on her arm tenderly. 

"Shhhh...don't fret. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you remember who I am?" The words came out soothingly almost lovingly. She stared at him the way a deer stares at the oncoming sight of headlights. 

"N-no...sh-should I? Why can't I remember. I can't even remember who I am," the last part came out as a soft cry.

His hand tentitively went to her hair which made her cower away even more. But he continue to stroke her hair and slowly a bit of tension lift her as she allowed herself to feel the smooth strokes.

"Hmph...hell of a job ya did there. She's completely out of it ju..." The short man was cut off when he was faced with a snare that could freeze blood. 

"Go...away, Beast" the words were said with deliberate calmness but each greatly emphasized. He turned back to the girl sitting in the bed curled up into a little ball. He continued to stroke her hair as he moved his face closer to hers. 

"Shhhh, baby. You've been through a lot. You were in an accident and it seems to have left you with amnesia. But it's ok, I'm here baby, I'm here." Upon listening to his even voice she slowly uncurled herself and looked at him.

"Who am I?" She asked in a small voice like that of a child's.

"You're Jubilation Lee and I am your husband, Roman Marshall." He smiled at her and placed a small kiss on her lips as she stared at him.

Jubilee winced slightly, something wasn't right about it. She pulled away. He wasn't right. She looked at his face, something was sinister about it, she could almost see it underneath the loving, kind face. Something was deffinatly wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked lookin worried.

"I-" Her face darkened, this wasn't right, he was all wrong. She wondered if she could use those, sparks she had created. Lifting up her hands she let them fly straight in to his face.

He growled viciously rubbing his eyes. Suddenly she felt a pin-prick on her arm. She looked over to see a green furry hand holding a serum. She became unconsceous seconds later.

She was looking in to kind loving eyes, they weren't anything like Roman's. He smiled at her and kissed her lovingly. This was right.

Kay, I'm thinking she has that weird dream thing too, she doesn't trust Marshal her intuition tells her something about him isn't good.

She remembered sitting at a pier, her leg dangling off just inches away from the cool water of the lake. She was holding on to what...a small bear...or something like that. But there was something about it that was contributing to her sadness. She felt pain, remorse, and...fear. Fear of what? She couldn't remember, like she couldn't remember why she was feeling so sad. Tears were streaming down her face but she didn't care, didn't make the effort to wipe them away. Instead she buried her face further into the small stuffed toy she clenched as if it would ward away the sadness that was eating her up inside. 

She sensed that a figure was approaching her form behind. But she wasn't worried, she knew who it was. And she wanted nothing more for him to be there and when he held her, she felt safe. She longed to never leave his embrace as he comforted her to relieve her of her fears. Drastically the scene in her mind changed. It was him but instead he was restrained to some sort of device. He was in pain, disoriented. She could feel it. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him as he had done for her, but she couldn't, she couldn't reach him. She stressed her arm further, she was so close, almost.... She sat up with a start, panting as a small bead of sweat made a trial down her face. 

**********

Behind the mirror of the room that Jubilee was in, two men (if that's what you would call them) watched her as she quickly sat up in bed. 

"Why is it that you are going through so much more effort for her than you are for the others?" The green furred man asked. 

"It's none of your business. Just do what you have been paid to do," Marshall growled. A sigh soon followed. "Would you believe that I...have formed some sort of attachment to her, feelings you might say. Perhaps not to this periods Jubilation Lee but to the one in the future. The one that scorned me time and time again." His hands balled up into fist at his side. "I will make her mine, I will." 

Jubilee panted. Where wa she, what happened? She looked around the room again. She remembered Roman. He scared her, she didn't quite believe he was her husband. And who was that man in her dream, why did she want to go to him, why did he feel safe?

She tried to shake the cobwebs out of her head. If her husband( she shivered at the thought) loved her, then why did he tranquilize her? who was the green man.

She shivered, there were so many questions that her mind couldn't answer.

Logan roared again and again. He was cained to the wall and fighting valliently to get free of it. Wolverine still hadnt become human again, Remy had the feeling that Logan wouldn't even come close to it until Jubes was safe.

Remy looked over at Nick on the opposite wall. He could tell Nick was worried about Jubes, they all were. He tried again to bring Logan back.

"Mon amie, if you don't snap out of it there be no chance to get Jubes out!" Gambit was angry. He was angry at himself for letting himself get tranqued, he was angry at Jubes for not noticing Marshal. Hew was angry at Logan for not saving her. He was Angry at Nikc for not putting up more of a fight. And most of all, he was mad a Marshal for doing this to them all.

Jubilee lifted her face from her hands as she heard the door to her room open. She then found herself staring at her husband. Why did assigning that title to the man in front of her leave her blood cold? Was she suppose to be in love with this man? He was her husband after all, or at least that is what he claimed he was. 

Marshall strolled slowly towards the side of her bed but remained standing. His eyes were a bit hard, cold but he didn't make a move. 

"Why did you attack me?" He asked calmly.

A small grin made it's way onto his handsome features, his jade eyes taking on an evil glimmer. He slowly sat himself beside her. 

"It's alright, baby. I'll help you to sort it all out. Trust me, please."

********

It had been hours since they had been chained up. No one had come to them, instead they were just strung there, seemingly forgotten. Gambit didn't like this. Not one bit. Were they focusing all their attention on Jubilee? If so, what the hell were they doing to her? Once he got out of there, he was going to make it a point to rip them to shreds for hurting her, that is, rip to shreds whatever Wolverine had left of them. 

He looked at the enraged man chained up against the wall. They had to find a way out of there.

Logan couldn't stand it. His mate was captured and he was being held prisoner. He had to get to her.

Suddenly it was as if someone broke through a glass window. Humanity slipped back to him. He reallized they were in a cell, he wondered what the metal was. Remy seemed to notice the light of inteligence coming back in to his eyes.

"Can you get out mon amie?" HE asked. Logan exparamented slightly with the bonds. He tried to pop his claws. No blood flowed after he did, so his healing factor was still there. He looked up.

"Remy, you have a inhibitor on?" He asked looking from one to the other. Remy tried to charge the cuffs. It worked. He shook his head.

"non." He looked at Nick. "why didn't we notice before?"

"Probably worried bout the girl." He muttered as Logan tore himself down.

"either this Marshal guy's realy stupid, or really smart. This stuffs just steel." Remy sighed as Logan cut him down.

"Why do Remy have a feelin' dat it be de latter of de two?"

Jubilee still felt uncomfortable in his arms.

She didn't like it at all. She wanted to escape. She had a feeling that the man in her dreams was someone to her, and that he would help her. She just had to find out who and where he was.

So many things were going through her head at once that she couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't. She remembered when she first woke up. The tingling feeling that she had felt in her fingertips and then the explosion of colorful sparks that shot out of them. What was wrong with her? She lifted her hands in front of her face and stared at them. 

"What am I?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Marshall sat down on the side of her bed and looked at her fingers as well.

"You're a mutant. You can generate plasmoids from your fingers at your own command. They vary in shape and power. Because they appear in multitude of colors, its often refered to as fireworks, although they're not."

"A...mutant?" She never tore her gaze from her fingers. 

"Are you a mutant too? Can you do the same thing?"

He chuckled slightly, but a hard glint shone in his eyes.

"Yes, I am a mutant but my powers are nowhere near your league. But we can talk about this later. I bet that you're starving. Come, I had some food prepared for you."

Before she could think about what was happening, she felt herself being lifted into his arms. He gently carried her towards the door. She was going to protest until she felt a wave of nausia sweep through her as a dull thudding echoed throughout her head.

She sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Logan growled. It was to easy. Every instinct screamed it wasn't right. They were making there way through the compound without coming across a single guard. He also had the feeling he was being watched, constantly.

Remy and Nick seemed to be thinking the same thing. Turning around ready to fight at the sound of there own footsteps. Saying it was uncomfortable was the understatement of the century.

Except for saying that Logan was worried about Jubes. That was probably a bigger one.

Just not having her scent around him made him insane. He reallized that he couldn't go on if something had happened to her. And with what the sick bastard could do to Jubes made his hackles raise.

Marshal was lucky as hell Lee said he had to come back to the future alive, but still, no one said he couldn't come back criticly wounded. That was alive.

Remy continued looking around. For a thief this was torture. Not a sound to know if you were being watched or not. Not a sign to show if you were about to be attacked. Truthfully it scared the h*ll out of him not knowing what was going on. He missed Jubes, If Marshal had done anything to her he was going to wish he'd never come back in time. And that was only after Logan had finished with him.

They turned another corner and were yet again met by nothing. It was becoming nerve racking. Logan had tried to find some sort of scent to lock onto but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. They continued walking, know definitely positive they were walking into a trap.

A memory resurfaced in Logan's mind. A mental picture of another compound in which he and Jubilee were in. Except that one was inhabited by a bunch of oversized robots–they were called sentinels he thought–that had overtaken it. They had fought side by side like partners.

That's what they were, him and Jubes, partners.

Perhaps more...yes.

His fists tightened further as he thought of the memory. The ending of it was hazey making it hard for him to make out what happened next. Damn. He wanted his memories back. His memories of her...complete and untouched.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when they came to the end of the corridor. The whole compound seemed like one gaint labrynth. Without scents or anything of the like, it was increasingly deficult for him to know where they had just come from. In front of them this time wasn't just the same old steel wall but instead a door. Instead of being apprehensive about it, they were actually releaved to have found something.

Marshall had placed Jubilee down in one of the chairs and had the food brought out for them. She was eating vigorously considering it had been a while since she had eaten anything of substance.

Marshall watched her eat, his head tilted pensively as he held a glass of wine in his hands. If he could just make her trust him completely then she would be his in the future. All his and not Wolverine's. His grip tightened around the glass he held.

He was pulled out of his revery when the monitor on the far side of the wall started beeping.

"Excuse me, baby. I'll be right back." She nodded absently as she continued eating. He turned on the monitor. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw the three figures outside one of the doorways. 

Suddenly something very strange happened to Jubes, It was something like a flashback, No, not quite, not a flashback, more like a flash forward.. It had the strange man in her dreams.

His face was twisted in the agony of worry. Intense pain was lacing through her body, some-thing that looked slightly like the- beast marshal had with him was standing over her.

"One more push should do it my dear, just one more." The voice was strange and echoey, everything was so sereal. She realized that she was squeezing the mans hand very hard. She screamed one last time, and heard some where in the distance, a baby crying...

Roman looked at Jubilee. Her eyes were glazed over strangly. He was slightly worried about her.

"Jubilation?" He asked.

Her head snapped up. that wasn't right, that wasn't what she was supposed to be called. She didn't like being called that. If only she could remember what she was supposed to be called. She was sure she could remember it. If she only tried.

Logan growled and unsheiithed his claws. HE knew they should be going more incognito, but he wasn't in the mood for subtle. He was mad and wanted to do something about it.

He tore throught the door like it wa nothing and stepped inside.

Kay, Lee sent a mempry of hers to Jubes, maybe she's in the base somewhere. Lee was the one who did it, lets say her latent telepath-thingy emerged sometime. We gotta finish the story! I am soooo not going to leave without it being done!

~~~15 years in the future~~~

"What the hell's taking them so damn long?" Lee spoke stopping mid-pace, her hands resting on her hips.

She was becoming more and more aggitated. It had been way too long since her last vist to the past and still there wasn't a single word from them.

"Calm down, darlin'. I'm sure things are fine."Logan watched as his wife huffed and then continued walking back and forth as she had been doing for the past several minutes or so. Truth be told, he was just as frustrated from the lack of updates as she was.

"You managed to meld a connection with your past self, didn't you?" Forge asked over his shoulders as he loomed over one of the many computer panels in the room.

A loud roar boomed outside of the compound shaking the very foundation. No one made any remarks and continued as they were as soon as the shaking ceased.

"Yeah, I did. But I can't seem to form any sort of significant contact with her. Marshall's screwed around with her memories so much that all I was able to do was send her some mesily thought. I told her to be careful. Ugh." Lee responded, irate at her helplessness in the situation.

"It's better than nothing. We can keep trying and see if you can form a deeper contact with her."

"And as we're here flapping our mouths away the past could be changing so much that all we're fighting for now could just be a waste of time. I refuse to accept that there's a possibility

we're all throwing our lives away for nothing."

Lee was incensed.

"Ya know we're not just throwing our lives

away." Logan walked up to his wife and gripped

her around her shoulders firmly but gently.

"Jubes, try to keep centered. Ya just gotta keep

trying to reach her."

Lee looked into her husband's eyes and then gave

a soft sigh. She placed her hands on his chest

and nodded her head. He was right, she just had

to keep trying.

-------

Logan, Remy and Fury had entered a strange chamber. It was completely bare except for a table. There was no door, no windows, nothing but the table.

Logan growled.

"I don't like it," Remy nodded in agreement.

"Mon amie, Remy don't tink any o' us do."

Suddenly the walls wavered.

"Blast it! What's going on?" Fury managed to shout even though the intensity racking his head was making him queazy.

"Dunno. The wall seems like it's moving in on us but this feeling in my head feels like the first time that Marshall swiped my memories." Logan fell to one knee still clutching his head. Gambit and Fury soon followed suit.

"Right you are, Logan." They all lifted their heads in the direction of the voice. "Tsk, tsk. Did you honestly think that I would let you out so easily, especially now that I have Lee?" Marshall spoke scornfully as he crossed his hands across his chest, legs spread apart like he was on a ship at sea.

"What didja do with her?" Logan growled.

"Calm yourself down. If you must know, she's fine. Believe me, I would never harm her. You, yes, her, no."

"Why should we believe any thing you say?" Gambit asked.

"Because I've always wanted her...ALWAYS!" He shouted the last word at them. They all stared at him, a man that had now lost his cool and was sounding like a ravashing maniac. "And now, she's mine."

Logan laughed scornfully.

"She'll never be yours ya maniac! Me an' her are bound to each other. I don't know how but we are!" He let out a weak laugh. "Guess ya good call it soul mates. don't ya see? We belong to eachother! We'll remember eachother no matter what! And ya can't do anything ta change that!" He winced in pain as Marshals powers seemed to grow stronger.

Logan roared in pain as his memories began to slip again. He wouldn't lose them thogh. At least not one part of it...

Everything went black.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. He ordered his eyes to open and saw Marshal laying on the floor unconsiese. Jubilee standing before Logan with her fists glowing. She looked at him with her blue eyes blazing.

"I just had the strangest dream." She was looking straight in to Logan's eyes as if searching for something. "An older me appeared. With her was a man, and a young woman who resembled them. He had dark black hair that came up in to strange spikes. My older self told me that I had to find him, and save him, or the future would be more horrible then I could ever imagine. She told me to look for something in his eyes. Something that struck a memory," She smiled "I think I've found it."

The greenish creature stared down at the moniter in front of him, watching the action that was taking place in the room below. The observation room he was in had a two way mirror meaning that he could see his enemies but they could not see him. He shook his head as the scene came to an end. 

"Hmph. He had listened to me this wouldn't be happening right now. Perhaps I should lend a hand." A sinister grin spread over his already distorted features. He pressed down on one of the buttons on the control panel and waited for the effects to take place.

Below, Jubilee grabbed her head as she cried out in sudden pain. The room was spinning around her, she felt as though she couldn't move. She manged to sputter out one word before she passed out 

"Logan".

Wolverine automatically ran over to Jubilee when the first look of pain crossed her face. He instictively held her as she crumpled into uncounsciousness. 

"Mon ami, what be wrong wit de p'tite?" Gambit frantically ran to Jubilee's side.

"The same thing that will be happening to you," the voice boomed over the loud speaker, making it the last thing that the three men heard.

--------

Logan looked across the flat, deserted plane.

Deserted was the wrong word, there were many people but none them payed any attention to him, nor Logan to them.

As his eyes wandered across the landscape his eyes settled on something. Coming toward him was a short, muscled figure he reconized as himself. The other continued to walk toward him. Finally he reached him.

"Lee sent me ta talk to ya." He said. Logan nodded.

"Can ya come help us?" He asked. For some reason he felt comepletely comfortable with him.

"sorry, can't do that, but I can give ya something that'll help ya." Logan was puzzled. What could He give himslef that could help them? "Logan, if ya go feral you can stop them, Lee'll try to put a shield around ya, ta try to stop Marshal. The only danger is if you kill him, we need him back." Logan nodded. He could feel the animalistic haze start to cloud his vision. The more he thought about Jubes being in danger the worse it came. soon red clouded his vision.

Logan awoke with a roar as the soldiers came in with Marshal for Jubes.

------------

Logan opened his eyes and looked lovinly at his wife. She smiled. It was all happening again.

"Well?" She asked.

"I have a feeling somethin bigs about ta happen." They both looked over to there daughter.

-------

Marshall grunted as he picked himself off the floor where he had been thrown. He puzzled over where the blast could have come from when he saw Jubilee standing in front of Wolverine.

So that explains that, he thought wearly. He slightly chuckled to himself until the sharp pain from the corner of his mouth reached him. He swiped his hand across it and then stared down at the blood on his hand.

"Enough," he bellowed as he completely righted himself. "Take them all out except for the girl."

The soldiers quicly moved in for the attack while Wolverine took up a defensive position. Gambit and Fury both where still wobbly on their feet but they too tried to veer off the attacks as best they could.

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep the girl? She is quite...distructive." The Dark Beast approached Marshall's side. He simply narrowed his eyes and watched.

Remy saw that Logan was worse then before. He was litterally tearing through the soldiers.Jubilee was just watching in horror as Logan continued to keep a large circle of protection around Jubilee. She started firing her sparkles at the enemys. She soon was fighting at full force with Logan.

"Don't you think that perhaps we should leave this room while we still can, Marshall?" The green-furred man/beast asked relatively calmly.

"No." It was said nonchalantly. He watched as the 4 opponants fought their way

through the soldiers. The tides turned quite suddenly. Out of the doors soldiers swarmed towards the fighters. Nick and Jubilee were being overwhelmed and Remy was getting tired. Logan seemed to be the only still going strong.

Jubilee grunted lightly as a soldier punched her in the stomach. Remy was trying to get over to her and Nick but the waves of fighters kept pushing against him. They were all getting swept away.

Logan faught valliently to get toward Jubes and Nick as well, but like Remy was being forced back. His eyes were wild and red. Blood was pouring from numorous wounds. His factor was almost spent out.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. A porthole opened in the middle of the room near Jubilee. out of it stepped Lee. A more then vaguely reconizable red head stepped out behind her. Everythin frose in an instant. Remy practically bawled with happiness as Jean and Lee stepped through the carnage towards Marshal and Dark Beast. Marshal looked defeated. Lee talked to him.

"Marshal, you are, without a doubt, the most egotistical,an in the universe. Can't you just take a simple no' for an answer?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. " You are so totally coming back now." He floated several inches above the ground and was taken to the port hole. Lee stopped and went to Jubes. She put up a small device to her head. it beeped. Jubilee blinked as if waking up.

"Wolvie?" She muttered looking around. Remy sighed in relief. She was back. Lee waved and vanished in to the porthole after Jean and Marshal. The room wavered slightly and all the soldiers were gone.

"Dat was a freakin holograph!??!!!" Remy screamed. Jube muttered something and rubbed her back. She turned around and saw logan staring at her.

"Wolvie?" He let out a deep rumble low in his chest and started to advance. "uh- Logan?" He didn't answer, he just kept staring at her intensley and continued advancing. Jubilee gulped and looked for help, but Remy and Nick had politly exited the room. Logans eyes glittered at her brightly. well, what the hell?' she thought, and ran into his arms.

The end.

Or is it?

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ::cough- gasp::HA ::gasp:: haha.


End file.
